Jurassic Park: The Lost World
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: After that horrid day four years ago, Ammie Malcolm had hoped that she'd never have to deal with Hammond and his crazy creations again. But those wishes are shattered when her brother goes chasing after Sarah on the second island, she couldn't just let him go through that horror alone. Now with her head high, she faces her nightmares again, thankful that a friend joins with her...
1. Prologue

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. Only Jill, Ammie, Floyd, Rachel, and Jane are mine.**

**_Prologue_**

**_WHAT?!_**

**And I hang out more with my aunt than I do my father! **Why is that?"

"Because your aunt is awesome."

Kelly Malcolm gave a grin and looked at the woman walking beside her. "Yeah, I guess she is, isn't she?"

Ammie Malcolm gave a smile herself. Ammie was a woman in her late twenties with black hair that reached to her shoulders and a pair of sharp, green eyes. Dressed in a pair of blue jean capris and a white tank-top beneath a short sleeved jean jacket, a pendant from Egypt hung around her neck as her skin was tanned; she had left her tan hat in her car.

Her niece, Kelly, was an African-American around twelve years old, dressed in red and blue. The girl had just been picked up from the final day of school. They were to go and meet Ian but Ammie had gotten a call and had to make a quick stop.

"So, just what is it that we're doing here, exactly?" Kelly asked.

"I'm gonna introduce you to some people." Ammie smiled. "Some old friends that are in town so try and be nice, will you?"

The people that Ammie had been talking about were sitting at a table inside of a small, pastry shop talking amongst the others. Ammie had only been expecting two, not three. Her mouth dropped open.

"Floyd? Floyd Grant?" the trio stopped in their talk and the man in question turned in his chair with a smile at the woman.

"Glad you remember me, Dr. Malcolm."

"Please, you make me feel like my brother. Ammie is fine."

"Ammie is always fine." The woman at the table grinned.

Floyd sat with Jill and Robert Muldoon. Floyd was now 22 with sandy brown hair and blue eyes. Dressed in khaki shorts and a green, button-up top, he held a more mature look about him now than he had four years ago.

Jill was tall and tan with long, dark brown hair and dark green eyes. Her husband, Robert, was a tall Englishman with short, sandy hair and deep blue eyes. Both dressed in white and khaki, Robert wore a hat. Thankfully there was no guns this time thought the cars that Muldoon had received were easily noticed; just like Ammie's could be when she let them.

Exchanging hugs with everyone and Kelly was introduced, Ammie looked at the young man beside her.

"Floyd, how's everything up in Montana? Still with Alan and Ellie at the dig site?"

"So and so," Floyd nodded, taking a sip from his cup. "Digging up bones are a lot more fun than the other half."

"Amen," Jill, Robert, and Ammie all commented. Kelly lowered her head. She knew about all that had happened due to the stories that her father had told her.

"Ah, Ellie and Uncle Al are no longer a package."

Ammie raised a brow. "Really? What happened?" She tried not to sound too interested but she had to admit that Alan was quite…interesting. She had kept tabs on him for the last four years in his work, reading the new book he published earlier that year.

"Oh, Ellie wanted kids and Uncle Al didn't. Speaking of which," Floyd looked over at Jill. "Where's the tyke?"

"Oh, my sister and her husband have her at the moment." Jill answered.

"Jane and Roland are in town too?" Ammie raised a brow.

"Yep. They were here for some kind of business meeting and dropped by to say hi. We should all have dinner together tomorrow night, what do you think?"

"I'm in for it," Floyd answered. "I don't have to be back to Montana until next weekend."

"Where are you staying?" Ammie asked him.

"Oh, I haven't picked a hotel yet but I'll find one. I came right here after the airport to get something to eat and ran into them." He motioned at the Muldoons.

Ammie gave a smile and leaned back. "Don't worry about it, then. You can stay at my place. I've got a second bedroom that you can use."

Floyd looked surprised. "Are you sure that's okay? I mean, you haven't seen me in four years. I could be a psycho by now."

"After the shit we went through together, I don't care if you are a psycho. That makes us practically family now, understand?" Ammie told him. "All of us."

Floyd looked like he was about to cry before he turned to bury his face in his cup again. Jill and Robert chuckled before the man exchanged a serious look with Ammie.

"Here, Kelly," Ammie gave her niece some money to go get some food. "Get something to eat."

"All right," They watched the girl move off before all of them leaned a bit further in on the table; the conversation took on a dark path. Four years had passed since the disaster at Jurassic Park. A few months ago a little girl on the beaches of Isla Sorna was attacked by a little set of dinosaurs, Compsognathus, and the result was a lawsuit filed against InGen. Hammond was booted out from his position as CEO of the company and it was taken over by his nephew, Peter Ludlow.

"That poor little girl," Ammie shook her head. "Is she okay?"

"She's alive, just injured." Floyd gave her a shove with his elbow. "She's a mini you and Robert."

"Please," Ammie rubber her temples as the other two adults laughed. "Don't remind me."

"I'm more worried about Ludlow." Robert decided to stick in. "You can only think about what that stupid, money-hungry bastard will do."

"Tell us how you really feel," Floyd snorted.

"It's true," Ammie replied. "Rich bastards only want more money. That's what society runs on nowadays and it's only just gonna get worse in the future." (And sadly it did)

"Speaking of which, how's your brother?" Jill asked.

Ammie gave a sigh. Ian, despite having signed an agreement that forbade him from ever divulging any information on their visit to Isla Nublar, revealed to the media all the facts about InGen and their cloning dinosaurs fad. That pretty much ruined Ian, no matter where he went. Ian had been summoned to Hammond's estate this afternoon which is why Ammie had picked Kelly up. She was taking a break for the summer from Egypt before returning to help through the sands again that winter.

"Not too good, huh?" Jill sighed. "Invite him with us tomorrow night. It'll make him feel better."

"Yeah, most likely," She turned her head as he phone began to ring; it was her brother. "Probably wondering where Kelly is," She commented as the girl sat beside her again. "Hello?"

"_Ammie! Ammie, I need Kelly! Both of you need to get here! We're at-"_

"Ian? Calm down," Ammie told her brother. "Tell me, what's wrong."

Ian took a deep breath. "_Okay. You know how I had to come and meet with Hammond this afternoon,"_

"Yeah, I know that." Floyd raised a brow at her.

"_There's a second island."_

She didn't need to think hard to understand what he was saying. "What?!"

"_Yeah, Isla Sorna is where the original research was performed, not Isla Nublar. There's more of those creatures on the second island."_

"What, that's where the girl was attacked. So, Nublar was where we were four years ago?"

"_Yeah. And Ludlow, Hammond's nephew, has decided to convince the investors that the park is still a good idea! They're planning on capturing the dinosaurs and bringing them back to San Diego."_

"But they can't do that!" Ammie slammed her hand on the table. The others all jumped, watching her carefully. "What are they, stupid?"

"_Oh, it gets better," _Ian continued. _"Hammond is gathering a team of experts to document the dinosaurs in their habitat to rally public support to leave them alone on the island."_

"And let me guess, he asked you to go?"

"_Yep. Yes he did."_

"Hammond, you stupid, old-"

"_I'm going." _Her brother cut her off.

"WHAT?!" Ammie's cry was louder this time, making the others all jump. "What are you, Ian? A moron? That is the dumbest-"

"_Ammie, Ammie I have to go."_

"But why? You remember what happened on the other island. Why would you want to go through that again? This time, there's not going to be behind cages! You're gonna-"

"_Ammie, Sarah was one of the four that Hammond wanted."_

Sarah Harding, a paleontologist, was the daughter of the man that they had met four years ago during the event with the sick Triceratops. That was one of the main reasons that Ian and Sarah had even met. "So? Why does-"

"_Ammie, I have to save her."_

"Save her? I don't-"

"_Sarah's already on the island."_

Ammie was silent for a moment, her mouth dropping open at the words sunk into her mind. "WHAT?!"

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. Only Jill, Jane, Ammie, Floyd, and Rachel are mine.**

_**Chapter One**_

_**I'mma Kill the Bitch!**_

"**Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad!"**

Ammie gave a smile as Kelly ran to her father. She stood there, giving them a moment before moving in to join them, getting her own hug from her brother.

"What took you so long?" Ian asked.

"We uh, ran into some old friends." Ammie answered him, turning back to the opening.

"'Sup, Malcolm?"

Ian's mouth dropped open. The man standing there looked very familiar and it only took a moment for the name to come back to his head. "Floyd? What the hell are you doing here?" He searched the area behind him. "Is Alan here with you?"

Floyd shook his head. "Nah, Uncle Al's still in Montana. I was here to visit and ended up running into your sister."

"Speaking of which," Ammie took her fist and rammed it into her brother's arm. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! How can you even be thinking about going!?"

Ian winced, rubbing his arm. Ian had a bad experience on the Island but he knew his sister's had been worse due to the fence and the raptors but he had to go. Sarah was there and he was going to go and get her back. He would go alone with these others, Nick, Eddy, and Carol, but he was not going to ask his sister. "I have too, Ammie. I can't just leave her there!"

"I would." Floyd commented, crossing his arms with a frown. "If she chose to go there after all the stories that you told her then she's a moron."

"Amen," Ammie grumbled.

Ian sighed and began to walk away, Kelly moving after him, watching the conversation intently. "You're not going to change my minds."

"I know we're not," Ammie moved after him, slinging an arm around her brother's shoulders. "That's why I'm going with you." Ian looked at her like she was crazy.

"Count me in, too." Floyd grinned, walking up to his other side.

"But…but why?"

"You're my brother," Ammie told him. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were sent there without me. I wouldn't be able to sleep, fearing what was happening. With me there with you, I'll be able to keep you safe and be sure to get you home as soon as possible." She then gave an evil grin. "And I'm gonna beat the hell outta Sarah when we find her."

"I'm going because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let Ammie go and I just sat there while she was in-danger. That and Jill made me promise. If I break it, she'll kill me."

Ammie gave a laugh. Jill had made Floyd swear to not let her go alone on that island before they left her and her husband at the pastry place. Jill and Muldoon would have offered to come as well but since the events four years ago Muldoon was…unable to work like he used to and they now had a child so that was out of the question. All that left was Floyd.

Ian gave a nod before leaning in closer to his sister. "Then who is going to watch Kelly?"

"That will be your problem, Malcolm," Floyd grinned, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "While Ammie and I get ready you can deal with your daughter." Ian gave him a frown before turning to face his daughter.

Ammie gave a laugh as Ian led Kelly away. "Oh, I do not want to be him right now."

"Neither do I," Floyd glanced at her again. "I've got a question for you," He began. "Why does that shirt look so familiar? And what's with that necklace? You are the last person that I would be expecting to wear a raptor claw."

Ammie felt her face flushing before glancing off as she lifted a hand to the fossilized claw hanging around her throat. "Well, the shirt is familiar because it was your uncles. This is the shirt Alan gave me on the helicopter."

Floyd gave her a little smirk. "Ahh, that explains it all." He didn't pursue the claw, though. Now that he knew the shirt had been his uncle's, he knew where the claw had come from; that had been Alan's too. "So, where the hell do I put my bag?"

"Two more companions, huh?" the woman's voice made them turned to the trio that had been standing there behind them. One was a short, balding man, the other a tall, middle-aged man with black hair and a hat and the third was a woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah," Ammie shoved her hands in her pockets. "And you are?"

"Eddie Carr," The balding man gave a nod.

"Nick Van Owen," The other man gave a nod and a smile.

"Carol Owen," The woman greeted.

"I've heard of you," Ammie grinned. "You're the wildlife documenters, right?"

"That's us," Carol nodded.

"Jill and Robert Muldoon told me all about you," Ammie smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Nick took her hand. "And you are?"

"I'm Floyd Grant," The young man replied, shaking hands himself. "And this is Ammie Malcolm."

"The Egyptologist?" Carol asked.

"The one and only."

"So you pair were on the first island with Jill and Robert, right?" Nick began. "You the one that helped Jill save her husband?"

"Yeah, that was me." Floyd nodded. He then glanced at Eddie. "They take pictures; what do you do?"

Eddie Carr turned out to be an engineer who had built them two solar-powered Mercedes SUVs and a special trailer with an onboard laboratory. There was a machine that he called a 'High-Hide' and a few other neat little gadgets.

"So, how many guns do you have?" Floyd asked.

"Guns?" Carol raised a brow. "We didn't plan on bringing any."

Ammie looked at her like she was crazy. "That is the worst decision on the planet in a situation like this."

"And why is that?"

"Are you kidding me?" Floyd demanded. "We didn't have guns last time and you heard all about what happened from Malcolm's announcement, I'm sure! I'm not going on that island without six of them."

"Amen," Ammie agreed. "Think what you want but walking into that without a weapon is going to be a huge mistake. Take it from someone with experience."

It was about an hour later that Eddie had supplied the duo with some guns for their own use. Since the last incident, Ammie had taken gun lessons so this wouldn't be something new; it would just be with a bigger gun.

"I feel like Ripley getting the rifle from Hicks in _Aliens_." Ammie recalled a scene from one of her favorite movies.

"That rifle was more badass, though," Floyd commented. "We need a grenade launcher and a flamethrower to tape to it." As Ammie gave a laugh, he sighed. "Stupid old man."

Ammie knew that he was talking about Hammond.

"I don't blame the old man," Ammie began, taking another look at the gun in her hands. "It was his dream. It just didn't turn out the way that he wanted. That's like being mad at the zoo owners if the animals get loose."

"It's totally different! At least lions are 30 feet tall reptiles that can stomp on you."

"No, but still…" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Eh, guess it doesn't matter now. We're stuck in this until it's over, I guess." She glanced over at her brother. "Ian, where's Kelly?"

Ian turned from Eddie and glanced around. "I guess she already left." He glanced back at her. "Three hours, guys, and then we're gone."

The boat ride was horrendous and Ammie almost kissed the ground when they was set down. There had been an argument with the Spanish man that had brought them here but she hadn't really cared and kept to herself. Floyd stayed down below deck due to sea sickness most of the time so he was as glad to see land again as she was.

"I got a question for you," Floyd glanced at Ammie. The two of them were in one of the SUVs as Eddie and Ian drove the trailer ahead of them, leaving Nick and Carol behind them. "What are you going to do when you find your brother's girlfriend."

She gave a grin as an answer. "I'mma kill the bitch!"

Floyd gave a laugh.

After stopping their vehicles on a cliff, Eddie pulled out a device and began to lead them across the forest.

"I built a location sensor into Dr. Harding's satellite phone, so we should be getting a reading."

"Oh, I'm so relieved." Ian sighed.

"Don't push my buttons, will ya? I'm warning you for the last time,"

Eddie and Ian had been going at eachother since they had left San Diego. Carol gave a sigh and hung her head. "Your brother doesn't like people very much, does he?"

"Not if it has a dick between its legs." Floyd was the one that decided to answer.

Sadly, that was true.

"Our dot is almost on top of her dot," Ian was saying. "She should be right around here."

"Over-over there!" Nick was the first one to see what Sarah liked to call her backpack. It's ruined texture caused Ian to freak out.

"Sarah!"

"Sarah!" Nick decided to help.

"Sarah!"

"Sarah Harding!"

Ian paused for a moment. "How many Sarahs do you think are on this island? Sarah!"

Ammie gave a sigh and turned to the side just to find Eddie stalking off on his own. She moved after him to find them walking towards the edge of the nesting ground of a family of Stegosaurus. She shouldered her rifle. "Well, at least their herbivores."

"Yeah, for now." Floyd grumbled.

"Oh my God," Carol's mouth had dropped open as the herd walked past them, barely giving them a glance.

"Whoa! Yikes!" Eddie took a few steps back. "Wow!" Nick set straight to work, taking pictures with Carol. "This is…this is magnificent."

Ian gave him a look. "Oh yeah. Ooh, ahh! That's how it always starts. But then later, there's running and then…screaming."

"Yeah, don't we know it." Ammie shook her head. It was still amazing to see but fear was also tugging at the back of her mind. She did not want a repeat of Jurassic Park.

Apparently Floyd didn't, either. "Let's just find this woman and get the hell out of here."

Nick gave him a look before jumping up on one of the tree logs to their right and moved forward to take some more pictures as the dinosaurs continued to move. Ammie turned her head away for just a moment. Her attention was grabbed again by another woman's voice.

"Hey, Nick!"

Whipping around, all of them caught sight of the red-headed woman taking pictures of her own.

"I guess you kinda got the jump on us here a little bit," Nick laughed, standing up again. "Didn't you, Sarah?"

"Yeah," the woman was laughing but came to a pause at the sight of the man in black standing there in silence, staring at her. "Ian, I never thought in a million years Hammond would get you to come here."

Now here's where things turned a little bit. Sarah, laughing still, hopped over the logs to move closer to Ian and in doing so she hadn't caught sight of his sister because she was standing off towards the other side of the stream. She did hear the water splashing behind her and turned just in time to have said woman's fist implanted into the side of her face. She fell into the water, staring up at her boyfriend's sister as Ian and Carol ran forward and held her off of the other woman. The other three of the group just watched.

"How stupid are you?" Ammie growled at the other woman, struggling to throw Ian and Carol off of her. "What was going through that goddamn mind of yours when you agreed to come here? After all the shit that he told you about, of all the hate, of everything that happened, what in your damn mind made you agree to drag my brother back!" She went on a huge rant, cursing the other woman out with every known word in the book, her Arabic language even coming out in some words that Floyd let snickers slide from his throat. Sarah just sat there, holding her cheek as she stared at the woman.

Ammie thought that Sarah coming here was the dumbest idea on the planet but that wasn't what really pissed her off. What pissed her off was the fact that Sarah had come here, dragging her brother back to these horrors to make sure she was safe and alive. If Sarah hadn't of meant anything to her brother then she wouldn't have cared; they wouldn't be here right now.

"Come on, toots," Carol was fighting to hide her own smile. "Come over here. We gotta cool you off before you kill something."

Ian let the other woman take his sister off before turning to Sarah. "Are you all right?"

"Nice shot," Carol smiled at Ammie. "Damn, what a hook."

"I agree," Floyd nodded. "Should have let her give another one."

"I was afraid that she was gonna kill the poor woman if I let her do that," Carol replied.

Ammie couldn't help it; she gave a sigh and a smile. "I'm not apologizing."

"No one asked you too," Floyd replied. "Well, I'm not going to. Your brother might but I doubt you will."

"Damn right I'm not! Stupid bitch shouldn't have dragged us out here! I don't care if he loves her or not! I'd punch Alan in the damn face if he dragged me out here too!"

(LOL, Epic Foreshadowing!)

"Same he-" Floyd caught himself and glanced at her funnily. "Why would Uncle Al drag you out here?"

Ammie turned her head, choosing to change the subject. "What's the idiot doing now?"

Sarah had moved after the Stegosaurus', resulting in them following to find that she had set to taking close-up pictures of a baby. Something with the camera went wrong and the baby didn't like it and began to cry.

"Oh, they get very angry when you run out of film," Ian commented, standing up from behind the log the rest of them stood behind.

That set the adults off. Sarah turned around and glanced at them.

"Don't just stand there moron!" Floyd called out. "Run!" He then rolled his eyes. "No, not further into the danger zone! Away! Run away from it!"

"Sarah!" Ian ran forward after Sarah but Nick moved in, grabbing him and holding him in place as he fought to get free. "Shoot 'em!"

Ammie reached for her gun but then flushed, realizing that she had dropped it further up the stream when she had run forward to punch Sarah. "Floyd,-" She turned to look at the man but paused. "Where's your gun?"

Floyd was flushing. "I, uh, I left it in the car."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Well, you had yours; before you dropped it."

Carol rolled her eyes before returning her attention back to the even before them.

"Shoot 'em!" Ian cried again.

Eddie had that rifle of his own, aimed and ready. "They're just protecting their baby."

"So am I!"

Sarah got lucky though and was able to escape from the dinosaurs unscathed,

"They're leaving," Eddie sighed, dropping his gun as Sarah crawled out of the log she had hidden in. "I think they're leaving."

Ammie sighed as Ian ran off to the redhead. "Too bad."

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. Only Jill, Jane, Ammie, Floyd, and Carol are mine.**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Surprise**_

"**So what are you going to do?"**

Ammie glanced at Floyd as the group moved through the trees, heading back to the camp that they had set up earlier. "What do you mean?"

"I mean when Sarah decides to announce that she's not leaving what are you going to do?"

Ammie turned her gaze to the right and glanced at the redheaded woman as she argued with Ian. "I'm not quite sure yet but I think I'll be able to convince her to change her mind and come with us; even if I have to do it with my fist."

Carol must have heard her and joined in with Floyd's laughter. "You really don't like your brother's girlfriend, do you?"

Ammie gave a frown. "As long as she's good to my brother and his kids then I don't care who he dates; but bringing him out here after her is NOT a good idea especially after all that shit that happened last time. Ian was hurt just as bad as I was."

"Oh, I doubt that." Floyd told her. "I was there, remember? He just broke a leg; you were shocked on an electric fence, 10,000 volts mind you, had your back torn into and were nearly eaten alive. I think Ian would agree that you got the worst part of that island."

"No, Muldoon did," Ammie sighed.

"Well that's because it was his face that was attacked. From what Uncle Al told me, you were smart and caught the attack with your arm," Floyd dropped his gaze to her left arm. She had rolled his uncle's shirt up to her elbows and he saw the terrible scars she had received four years ago; and that wasn't even the worst of them. He was sure that her entire back was... "Said it was a very smart thing to do."

Ammie gave a small flush. "What, do you and your Uncle talk about me?"

"A lot after the events. He and Ellie and the kids owe you their lives. If you hadn't of dropped Timmy from the Perimeter fence or jumped onto the back of the raptor when you had then they all could have died. Uncle Al knows that." Ammie gave a large smile. "He had been trying to get into contact with you a few months ago but couldn't find you. I guess you were at your dig site over in Egypt."

"Into contact with me?" Ammie sounded shocked. That she had not been expecting, especially after four years. "Yeah…I had just returned from Egypt less than a month ago."

"You were quite the hero during the events on the first island," Carol commented, having listened in on them. "I have heard stories through Jill but still," Carol then gave a grin. "Would it be horrid of me to ask to see all your scars?"

Ammie and Floyd shared a glanced before the woman burst out laughing. "What, you wanna see the ones on my feet from the Perimeter fence too?"

Carol gave a grin back. "If you wouldn't mind."

"You're such a weirdo," Floyd told the woman.

"I'm told that a lot." Was her reply.

Ammie gave another chuckle. She had never been asked that before. She had received stares and comments, especially from children or her friends on her dig in Egypt, but never had she been asked to show them off. It was…

"Fire! Dr. Malcolm, fire! Base camp!"

Ammie wasn't sure which Dr. Malcolm that Ed was calling to but both of them ran back to the camp to see the small fire burning. "Shit, dude, you had me scared. I thought one of the vehicles was on fire or something, not a little camp fire."

"Who started the fire?" Ian asked.

As an answer, the door to the trailer opened and a Kelly stood there with a pan in her hand, picking through what she had planned on cooking with a wooden spoon. "I just wanted to make dinner," She told them. "I wanted it ready when you guys got back. Yeah."

Ian and Ammie stared at eachother in shock for a moment before the man turned and grabbed is daughter. Ammie turned to Sarah. "This is your damn fault!"

"My fault? How is this my fault?" Sarah asked her.

"If we hadn't of had to come here and save your stupid ass we wouldn't have a problem with a 13-year-old child being on the damn island with us now, would we?!" Sarah jumped back as Ammie went to hit her again but Floyd got there and grabbed his friend.

"Come on, Ammie. I know you want to beat the hell out of her but just let her go. She'll regret coming here soon enough when the real shit starts to happen."

"Yeah, and I pray to God that the real shit DOESN'T start to happen." She glanced over at Ian as he and his daughter argued as he messed with a phone on the hood of the car.

"Do you see any family resemblance here?" Nick asked Ed.

"Hey, just because my brother finds black women attractive doesn't mean you gotta be a dick," Ammie growled at him, dropping onto a log close to the car.

"What, you want to lock her up for curiosity? Where do you think she gets it?" Sarah asked, throwing something into the back of the SUV.

"Yo, shut up Sarah before I make you," Ammie growled. "Father/daughter talk, stupid bitches aren't allowed."

(FYI, I can't stand Sarah and I really, really don't like the actress either. I hated how she ruined Clarice in Hannibal! So yes, I am going to be very, very mean to her, lol)

"Oh, score!" Floyd laughed, taking a seat beside her.

Sarah glared at the other woman and was about to reply when Ian took a step forward. "Thank you, Ammie. At least I know that I won't have to worry about being teamed-up on in a conversation like this."

"Nope, not at all. When you get tired of Sarah, just let me know. I can take care of her for ya." Ammie grinned. Everyone in the camp knew that she meant that remark in more ways than one.

"Violence and technology, not good bedfellows," Ed commented as Ian began to bang on the phone again.

"The kind of documentation Hammond wants puts you and your equipment in the field as close to the animals as it safely possible." Sarah commented to Nick, Carol, and Ed.

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Ian sighed. "And while you're at it, why don't you smear yourself with a little sheep's blood?" He glanced at the other man. "Eddie, is there any reason to think that the radio in the trailer might work? Don't teas me. I don't wanna get my hopes up."

"This is too stressful," Carol sighed as she took a seat beside Ammie and Floyd. "I'm gonna hang out with you guys, instead."

"Good idea," Floyd nodded. "At least Uncle Alan wouldn't be acting like this."

"Well, Alan wouldn't be dumb enough to come back here and he sure as hell wouldn't let his girlfriend come back, either."

"Girlfriend?" Floyd looked at her in confusion for a moment. "Oh, you're talking about Ellie. Sorry to say this but they're not exactly a package anymore."

"They broke up?" Ammie sounded shocked. "Why?"

"Well, Ellie wanted kids and Uncle Al didn't," He answered with a shrug. They're still good friends, though. She ended up marrying some army dude and had their first kid last year."

"Is Alan okay?"

"As good as he can be. With the shit my dad's gone through with the divorce and whatnot, I've been with Alan since the first Island so he's not alone. I was just coming to see my mom in San Diego for a week or two when I ran into you."

"And what made you decide to come out here with us?" Carol asked, really interested in the story.

"I wasn't about to let Ammie and Ian come out here on their own. The two of them were on the first island with me so we know what to expect. They needed and little extra force with you morons and I plan on giving that BEFORE the killing starts."

"Wow, you really have turned into an asshole," Ammie commented. "What happened to the sweetheart I knew four years ago?"

Floyd crossed his arms. "He died on the first island."

Carol gave a smile. "Well, to be completely honest, Nick and I had been expecting something different. We thought that the whole 'dinosaur' thing was complete bullshit and were expecting big iguanas or Komodo dragons. But now…" she pictured the Stegosaurus in her mind again.

"I guess that's not too bad," Ammie commented. "But I am telling you that it would be the best idea to get off this island as fast as you possibly can. There are no fences or buildings for you to hide behind in here." She paused in her words at a rumbling sound and they all turned and watched as a large flock of helicopters began to fly by, carrying large storage boxes.

"What the hell?" Floyd stood up and they all watched as Ian, Sarah, and Kelly came back out of the trailer. Ian began to wave at them, trying to get one to pull over to them, but they just flew right on by.

"He didn't really think that that was going to work, did he?" Carol asked his sister.

Ammie shrugged. "Who knows?"

"I don't get that," Eddie began. "It says InGen on the side of that chopper! I don't get that. Why would Hammond send two teams?"

"Doesn't he trust us?" Sarah asked as Ian grabbed a pair of binoculars. "We haven't even started."

"I don't like this," Ammie grunted as she pulled her gun strap onto her shoulder and made for the woods.

"where are you going?" Floyd asked, grabbing his own gun.

"To find out what the hell is going on." She answered him.

The others all followed them and they set up on a cliff above a field and watched as the InGen helicopters set down all-terrain vehicle and equipment and didn't even wait to set out what they were going to do. The dinosaurs were on the move, running from these strange, new objects. Nick set up some kind camera and they all watched.

"Holy shit," Ammie stared at the field as the men below them began to move. "They're capturing the dinosaurs," She commented.

"But why?" Ian asked. "Why would they be doing that?"

"Oh, just think about it," Floyd replied. "If they were going to clear the dinosaurs then they would have destroyed the island. But they're catching them instead."

Ammie caught on. "They're going to try their whole idea of a park again, aren't they? What, is Hammond stupid or something?"

Ian's eyes went wide. "No, not Hammond. Ludlow."

"Who?"

"His nephew. He took control of the entire InGen company over the last few years." Ian shook his head.

"Stupid moron." Floyd growled.

"Oh God," Carol's voice was full of sorrow as they watched the dinosaurs get caught. She gave a gasp as they watched one of the really large dinosaurs, a Parasaurolophus, was tranquilized and slowed down. Ammie watched as they dragged it down, after a hell of a fight I tell you, and felt the shake across the ground.

"Jesus Christ," Ammie whispered. Watching the dinosaurs being treated this way, it just wasn't right. She looked at her brother. "We can't let them do this, can we?"

"What do you suggest we do?" Ian asked her.

"I…I don't know. I just…"

"I hope all them bastards get eaten." Floyd grunted with a frown.

Carol glanced at her husband. She and Nick shared a silent understanding and she turned back to look at Ammie. "Shall we?" She smiled.

Ammie blinked. "Shall we what?"

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. Only Jill, Jane, Ammie, Floyd, and Carol are mine.**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**InGen Hunters**_

"**This better be worth it, Roland. **If this turns out to suck then you're going to regret dragging me away from my sister and niece."

The man gave a laugh as the car they were in hit a large bump. "Don't worry, dear, you'll have as much fun as I will and we'll be back in San Diego in no time. No worries."

"No worries? Here? After all the stories one would think that YOU were smart enough not to come here and yet here we are," The woman gave a shiver.

Roland turned around in the seat and pulled the netting back to look at the woman in the face. "I'll make sure that you stay completely safe, Jane, and you can count on that."

Jane Tembo gave a smile as she stared at her husband. "All right. You know that I trust you, but you still owe me a whole bunch of jewelry and presents to make up for this when we get back home, got it?"

Roland gave a laugh. "All right, dear."

Jane was tall and tan with short, dark brown hair and green eyes. Dressed in tan shorts and a white tank top with a tan jacket, she wore a frown on her face as she glanced around them. Roland, bald with brown eyes and a hat, he was dressed in tan and white as well.

"This is as good a place as any for base camp." The man beside her, Peter Ludlow, was speaking into his radio. "That's first priority after we're finished. I want it up and running in 30 minutes. That's half an hour.

Roland whipped around and turned to the man that sat beside his wife. "Cancel that order."

"What? Why?"

"This is a game trail, Mr. Ludlow. Carnivores hunt on game trails. Do you want to set up base camp or a buffet?" Jane snorted.

Peter turned back to his radio. "Let's find a new spot, shall we? Over and out."

Roland rolled his eyes. "Peter, if you want me to run your little camping trip, there are two conditions. Firstly, I'm in charge; and when I'm not around, Dieter is." Jane pulled a face. She didn't like Dieter too much but then again the only man she could stand outside of her husband was her brother-in-law and Ajay. "All you need to do is sign the checks, tell us we're doing a good job, and open your case of scotch when we have a good day. Second condition: my fee. You can keep it. All I want in exchange for my services is the right to hunt one of the tyrannosaurs. A male, a buck only. How and why are my business. Now, if you don't like either of those two conditions, you're on your own. So go ahead. Set up base camp right here, or in a swamp, or in the middle of a rex nest for all I care. But I've been on too many safaris with rich dentists to listen to any more suicidal ideas, okay?"

Peter looked scared for a moment before giving a smile and a thumbs-up. "Okay!"

"Good," Jane turned to the man herself as Roland looked back to the front of the car. "Now here are my two conditions. First, if you even think for a moment about stabbing us in the back, I'll shoot you in the face. Second, the fee; forget what my husband just said. I want the money; all of it. If he wants to hunt the big, bad dinosaur then let him. I want the cash, understand?"

"And…and if I say no?"

She gave him a sweet smile. "I'll still shoot you in the face." Peter swallowed. "Do we agree?"

"Y-yes."

"Good."

Roland gave a laugh before glancing at the man beside him, driving. "That's why I married her."

Jane found herself caught in the sight of all the dinosaurs that were running from them as they moved through the field. These animals hadn't seen vehicles like these, she was sure, and if they had then they weren't used to them moving around like this. Especially the ones on the little motorbikes.

"Cycle, break off a stray from the herd and flush him in to the right." Roland was speaking into his headset, a sheet of dinosaur sheets flipping through his hands. Snaggers, stay ready. He's bringing him out to you. It'll be a-a-pachy-uh, pachya-oh, hell. The fat head with the bald spot. Friar Tuck."

Jane gave a laugh. "That's a Pachycephalosaurus, dear." Roland shot her a look. "Well, one of us had to do some research and I do know how you despise to read."

"I don't despise reading," Roland replied. "I just don't like it. Too soft for my taste."

"Everything's too soft for you, I'm afraid."

He shot her a grin. "Not everything."

Jane gave a giggle and glanced away, her face turning red. God, he still made her giggle like a little school girl after all these years. Sometimes it was just embarrassing.

"Snagger, Friar Tuck's on the loose, just about to cross your path."

Jane wore a frown as the ride continued. She had listened to her sister's story about what had happened all over the first island and she could only imagine the pain and fear she felt when she found her husband being attacked by the Raptors. God, just imagine what was running through Muldoon's head before Jill and that teenager had showed up to save him. She had sworn to herself that she would never step foot on that island and yet, when Roland approached her with his dream, how could she say no? And there was no way that she was just going to let him go off on his own! She couldn't even consider that.

God, Jill was going to kill her when they returned to San Diego.

"Dieter, get into the outrigger. You're closing in on a ca-carina-" Roland couldn't take it and tossed the papers out of the car. "The one-the one with the big red horn. The pompadour. Elvis!"

"A Parasaurolophus, Roland," Jane told him, barely even glancing at him. She did catch Peter staring at her though. "What?"

"Why did you come along?" Peter asked her. "You're the only woman on this expedition. Aren't you scared?"

"Please," Jane waved a hand. "None of these men would be able to touch me before I kick their ass and these dinosaurs won't scare me because I'm constantly around the world's most dangerous predator."

"Oh?" Peter looked interested. "And who is that?"

"My husband." Roland gave a laugh as the car came to a stop and she stood up, watching the events as they dragged the dinosaur to the ground; it shook the car. "Good lord, can't your men be a bit more gentle with the poor things?" Jane glared at the group.

"Are you sure that you're a hunter?" Peter asked her.

By the time they settled for the day, they had caught several others beside the duo from before. A Triceratops, Gallimimus, Compsognathus, and Stegosaurus being amongst the pack. Jane continued to wear a frown as she watched the men place the dinosaurs in their cages. She had a very bad feeling about all of this the moment that they left San Diego. She tried to tell herself that it was from all the stories Jill would tell her but she knew it was more than that; she could feel it.

"So, I take it that you found what you wanted?"

Roland looked up from loading his gun to his wife as she crossed her arms, leaning against the vehicle. "Indeed."

"Promise me that you'll be careful." She told him.

He gave a smile and pulled up another hunting rifle. "Oh, like you're not going to follow us, even if I told you not to."

Jane gave a smile as Peter pulled up in another car beside them as she grabbed the gun. "You know me too well."

"Being married for ten years can do that to you."

"Ah! Roland!" the man ignored him and moved away; Peter followed. "Roland. Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"To collect my fee, Mr. Ludlow," Roland answered him. "To collect my fee."

Jane glanced back at him. "And I still want my money, Ludlow."

Roland glanced at her with a smile. "Do you know why I married you?"

Jane gave a grin. This question always came up on their little hunting trips like this. "Well, according to my sister, it's because you're a fool."

"Ha! Then so is Muldoon for marrying your sister," He glanced ahead again. "It's because you know how to get what you want when you want it. I admire that in a woman."

"Do you now?"

"Oh, I admire that greatly."

"Please, do not start this again," A voice commented as the man joined the duo. "At least let me get ahead of you so I don't have to head it."

"Ah, there you are, Ajay." Jane smiled clapping a hand on the arm of her husband's hunting partner. "I was wondering where you had scampered off too."

"Just waiting," the Arabian man smiled at her.

The trio moved through the forest, silent as they searched for that it was they were looking for.

"Good lord, this stench is awful; worse then what we came across in Africa." Jane cried when it hit her,

"Probably because this has been here for a while," Ajay replied. "Look at all the flies."

Moving up past the dead carcasses, Jane was the first to spot the baby Tyrannosaur. "Check it out, it's so cute!" Both men gave her a look. "What?"

"It's the rex nest," Roland whispered. "Infant's probably only a couple of weeks old, never left the nest," The baby glanced up at them for a moment before continuing to rip at the carcass before him. Roland glanced behind them. "Offspring that young, parent's won't leave him alone for too long."

"Make your blind here," Ajay suggested. "Wait for the buck to return."

"No. No," Roland shook his head, swatting a few flies away. "The nest is upwind, and so are we. When he comes back, he's gonna know we're here without us even having a chance. The trick is…to get him to come where we want him."

"Take the brat," Jane's comment turned both men to her. "If you take it then I'm sure the parents will come wherever you want."

"That's not a bad idea," Roland gave a grin. "Not a bad idea at all."

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. Only Jill, Jane, Ammie, Floyd, and Carol are mine.**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Ammie's gonna kill me**_

"**You know, I'm surprised that you came with us."**

"So am I." Floyd rubbed over his hand over his face with an exasperated sigh. "So, what are we doing again?"

"We're freeing the dinosaurs, loser," Carol chuckled, shoving him with her elbow. "Even you and Ammie didn't like the thought of what they plan on doing."

"That's because these stupid morons are going to get a bunch of people killed with their dumb plans." Floyd stood up. "And I wasn't about to let Ammie come out here with you guys so I came instead." He gave another sigh. "I hope she doesn't hit Sarah again."

"Why?" Carol asked. "You wanna be there to see it?"

"You damn right! That stupid bitch dragged the two of us out here. And now we got a kid here!" He took another look at the camp below them. Ludlow was setting up some kind of transmission to send a live broadcast out to someone and the men were all gathering around to watch, giving them a chance to sneak in towards the dinosaurs in the cages. "Are we really going to do this?"

"You bet," Nick grinned, leading the way down into the cages.

It was just the three of them, the others having returned to their own little camp. Floyd was sure that Nick and Carol were hiding a little something from them but at this moment, he didn't really care.

"These guys are idiots for just setting them here," Floyd snorted.

"Maybe, or maybe they don't know that there's anyone else on this island. We wouldn't have known about them if we hadn't of seen their helicopters."

"Yeah, and they should have seen us on that cliff. At least one of them should have noticed the large trailer and the cars."

Nick glanced at his wife. "He's got a point."

The heavy breathing and lows from the large creatures in the cages before them caught off all notices of their arguing and Nick gave a huge smile as they got close to the Stegosaurus. And with that, the trio moved through the cages, unlocking them. Floyd might have hated what had happened on the first island but he still wore his own smile as he got close to the dinosaurs and unlocked their cages. As he moved towards the Triceratops, an idea popped up into his head. Pulling out his cellphone, he posed for a picture.

"Uncle Al, you're probably gonna hate me and beat my ass when I get back to you, but I just couldn't resist." He paused for a moment as the picture was sent to his Uncle. "Maybe I should send him a picture of Ammie and Ian, too. That'll really piss him off!"

As they continued on and let the final dinosaurs free, Floyd had made it back up the cliff with Carol just in time to see the Triceratops burst into the tent that Ludlow and the others were at and a huge grin spread across his face as the entire camp was destroyed and everyone ran around in panic. He gave a whistle as the vehicle went flying through the air.

"Damn, where's a video camera when you need one?"

Carol rolled her eyes; she wore a large smile herself, though. "Let's get back to the SUV. Nick said he would meet us there."

Giving a nod, Floyd led the way through the trees, glad that it was a full moon tonight. They hadn't brought a flashlight, seeming as how they didn't want attention brought to them by a light in the trees. They only had to wait for a few moments before Nick joined them.

Floyd's mouth dropped open as the baby T-Rex in the other man's arms continued to give out cries as he moved through the water. "Are you crazy?!"

"Nick, what are you doing?" Carol asked.

"Calm down. She's got a broken leg." The man replied.

"So?" Floyd growled. "Do you know what's gonna happen if we take it with us?"

"Well, we can't just leave it in the wild; it'll die."

"I'd rather it die then us! I had enough trouble on the last damn island!" Floyd growled.

"Shut up and get in the car!" Nick growled back as Carol helped him into the back seat with the wailing baby."

Floyd slapped a hand to his face. "Oh God, Ammie's gonna kill me!"

_**~We're gonna rock down to**_

_**Electric avenue**_

_**And then we'll take it higher~**_

"**Oh, I gotta bad feeling about this," **Ammie sighed as they jumped out of the rain and into the trailer.

"Oh, it's just a bit of rain," Ian told his sister. "No need to worry."

"No need to worry?" Ammie growled. "Don't tell me you forgot what happened last time it rained on an island full of dinosaurs, or do I need to hit you in the leg?"

Ian gave a wince as he rubbed his leg. "Uh, no thanks." He turned and looked at the controls as Kelly flipped the switches on for the lights. "It's not set to the frequency."

Kelly grabbed a notebook out of a panel and handed it to her father. "Look here."

"I hope you paid attention in Spanish Class, Ian." Ammie sighed as she unbuttoned Alan's wet shirt, revealing a white tank top; she hung the blue top up to dry before taking a seat.

"Didn't you?" Her brother asked.

"I took French, remember?" Ammie replied, closing her eyes and hanging her head back. "At least Nick knows Spanish. We'll be fine when he gets back here."

"I'm still not leaving." Sarah commented from her own seat.

"Oh, you're leaving, even if I have to drag you by your damn hair." Ammie looked at her brother's girlfriend.

"Can you two please not do this right now," Ian asked as he grabbed the radio. "I have enough problems going on right this moment. Do it when we're on the ship."

Ammie gave a sigh and watched as Ian tried to talk with a woman in the radio. He tried to get her to understand him but whatever he said really pissed her off and she went up in a roar of anger in Spanish.

"Boy, is she made at you." Kelly smirked, taking a drink of water.

"I feel sorry for that guy Enrique." Ian commented.

At that moment, the door ripped open, bringing in a depressed looking Floyd as he led the way inside; Nick and Carol followed him with a wailing baby T-Rex.

"What the fuck?!" Ammie cried, jumping up to her feet, her eyes as round as saucers. "Jesus Christ, I thought you were going to set them all free, not bring back a damn pet!"

"I had nothing to do with it!" Floyd told her, waving his hands frantically. "It had a broken leg and wonder-boy over there couldn't leave it behind to die peacefully."

Ammie gave a sigh, watching in shock as Sarah joined in to help Carol and Nick with the dinosaur. She could understand not wanting the baby to die, but still, a T-Rex? Why couldn't it have been something…herbivore-ious.

"Damn bastard don't know how to stay quiet," Floyd commented, rubbing his ears. "It stinks, too."

"What do I have to do, hit her with a stick?" Ian asked, standing up to get a better look.

"This is a very bad idea," Ammie frowned, grabbing Alan's shirt again and pulling it back on as her brother moved to the radio again.

Kelly seemed to agree with her. "Other animals are going to hear this." She watched as Nick used his belt as a muzzle on the T-Rex's jaws as Carol and Sarah looked to see where the leg was broken.

"I knew coming her was going to be a bad idea, but I didn't think you guys were crazy enough to do this," Ammie shook her head. "God, I need a drink."

"You and me both," Floyd agreed with a nod.

"Ah, there it is. There's the fracture, right above the epiphysis."

"How bad is it?"

"Well, if we don't set it, this baby's gonna die. The fibula won't heal straight; it won't be able to pivot on its ankle bone. He won't be able to run or even walk. A predator'll pick him off."

"No, Carlos, come in! Goddamit you bastard!"

Everyone talking at once, and the baby's growling, was really starting to give Ammie a headache. Kelly turned to her dad and began to pull on his arm. "Dad, I gotta get outta here. I wanna get outta here."

"I'm calling the boat, honey," Ian replied.

"No, I wanna go someplace else. Please. I don't wanna be here. I wanna be somewhere safe. Come on."

"Isn't is safe here, honey?"

"Not with that damn thing here," Floyd replied, watching the dinosaur.

"I wanna be somewhere high."

"Damn, Ian, I'll freakin' do it. Jesus," Ammie moved forward and wrapped an arm around Kelly. "Come with me, sweetie, we'll go see Eddie, all right?"

"Is it safe there?" She asked.

"He's got that tree thing, doesn't he?" Floyd asked.

"Yeah, the High Hide," Ian nodded. "Good thinking. Thanks, Ammie. I'll stay here and continue with the boat, all right? The sooner we get to it, the sooner we're outta here."

"Amen," Floyd sighed, turning to lead the way out the door.

"You coming with us?" Ammie asked, leading Kelly after him back into the rain.

"You damn right. I'm not gonna stay here and wait to be eaten. Mommy and Daddy are on their way right now, I guarantee it."

"Let's just go."

Eddie wasn't that far away and when he saw the trio running towards them he moved into a panic. "What? Wh-what is it? Wh-wh-what? What's goin' on?"

"Oh, just a little friend invading the trailer for the night, nothing to worry about for now," Ammie waved a hand at him as she pushed Kelly onto the machine before joining her; Floyd right behind her.

"Take us up, please," Floyd told the older man and then gave a smiled as they were raised high into the trees. "See, that makes me feel a bit safer," He commented.

"I'm so stupid," Kelly was grumbling. "I shouldn't have come along."

"Well, who do you think is stupider? You for coming once or use for coming a second time?" Ammie asked her.

"Both." Floyd commented, crossing his arms. "At least this time we came to save someone, not from sheer stupidity."

"Well, we didn't know that it was gonna be dinosaurs last time; we knew what we were in store for this time, don't you think?"

"I sure as hell didn't think that those two idiots were gonna bring back a damn baby T-Rex with them."

"WHAT?!" Eddie's cry made them all jumped and Ammie gave a sigh.

"Hehe, surprise." She gave a dead smile as she whacked Floyd in the arm.

"Ouch! Hey, don't-" Everyone froze as a large roar cut Floyd's words off. Their eyes traveled together as they watched a set of huge forms move through the trees, heading towards the trailers.

"Is that…is that what I think it is?" Eddie asked; Kelly had latched herself onto her aunt's arm.

Floyd hung his head. "Boy, do I hate being right all the time."

Ammie saw a flashback of her brother saying that exact sentence in the car on the first island with their first run into with the T-Rex. She hung her own head. "So do I."

**Please Review!**


End file.
